When the General Took the Day Off
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: When the General took the day off, it was not without its challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the General took the day off, it was not without its challenges.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**When the General Took the Day Off**

**Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

18 Sunbend 1008

I didn't look up as Ardon stepped into my study. "Ardon."

"Oreius, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find you in here even though the hour grows late."

I frowned at the report as I mumbled, "It _is_ my study. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Ardon set two more reports down on my desk. "I merely thought Alambiel would be able to persuade you to at least lessen the number of times you spend all night working on reports and such."

I snorted, "You mean that is what Alithia was hoping."

"She has a point, you know."

And her current delicate condition had only made her more demanding. Of course, she did not approve of the fact that I did not protest or at least hurry along the patrol that lasted six weeks. I continued going over the report from the latest patrol along the Northern border. "Good night, Ardon."

Ardon chuckled as he left. "Good night, Oreius."

I'd just finished issuing the orders for the three patrols set to leave the Cair over the next week when I realized what I had, indeed, forgotten. Oh no. Alambiel.

She was still in the solarium next to the main library, reading. I hid a wince as I noticed the wine decanter and two wine glasses sitting untouched on the far table. She never drank alone, so I wasn't surprised to see her place a mug of either coffee or hot chocolate (if I knew her at all, it was most likely the latter) on the small side table next to the settee as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Alambiel, forgive me. I-"

"Forgot. Yes, I figured out that you forgot our date about three hours ago." She shook her head before she stood and, turning around, gave me an unfathomable look. "Paperwork or meeting, Kentauri?"

I shuffled my hooves, wishing there was no need for the question. "Paperwork."

Alambiel shook her head again as she moved toward me, murmuring softly, "You know, I never thought I would say this, but I think I detest _your_ paperwork more than I detest my own." I caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes as she walked past me. "Good night, Oreius."

I let her go, feeling as though I had committed the worst offense imaginable…it wasn't bad enough that I had missed this rendezvous, this was the fourth time in a row that I had left her waiting due to either paperwork or a meeting run overlong. Something I certainly should not have done considering how I had hurt her when we were in the Seven Isles a few months ago. I stamped a hoof, thoroughly annoyed with myself. I had to do something to make up for it all, but- Frowning, I considered the half-formed idea. It might work. I nodded as the idea continued growing, and it was something that would surprise my Alambiel. I quickly left the solarium, already formulating a list of what was needed in order to achieve a successful execution of my plan.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Hmm, what do you think? Will Oreius pull off his plan? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the General took the day off, it was not without its challenges.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**When the General Took the Day Off**

**Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

19 Sunbend 1008

It did not take me long to take care of all but the final piece of my plan. I hid a smile as I opened the doors to Alambiel's chambers. It had been some time since I had last rousted Alambiel out of bed for pre-dawn training; actually, I'd not done so since we publicly announced our courtship not quite three months ago. Pushing the door to her bedroom open, I carefully approached the end of the bed and lightly tapped Alambiel's foot through the covers. My fierce lady always had at least one knife within easy reach and I had no intention of presenting her an opportunity to throw it at me. "Alambiel. Wake."

She stirred and pulled the covers down enough that she could glare at me. "Go away." She pulled the covers back over her head, slightly muffling her mumbling about overgrown pests with no sense of the usefulness of sleep.

I shook Alambiel's shoulder, attempting to keep my amusement from revealing itself in my voice. "Rise thou from thy sleep, my lady. We have things to attend."

She swatted my hand away and sat up enough to give me another glare. "Someone had better be dead. Or, I will kill you."

I chuckled, "I thought you loved me."

"Not at three in the morning."

"It is fourth hour. You love me. Now, get up and get dressed." I lit the candle next to the bed, ignoring Alambiel's grumbled protest as she pulled the blankets over her head, and then I opened the wardrobe. I suppressed another chuckle when I heard her exasperated huff followed by the sound of her getting out of bed while I tried to find something for her to wear that would be appropriate for my plan.

"Oreius, what are you doing?"

"Helping." I paused when I spotted something close to the back, where she had pushed all of her formal gowns. No wonder Tuulea forced her to accept Leeta as her personal maid; otherwise, my lady would have continued to use the excuse that she merely dressed in the first thing she grabbed from the wardrobe. I pulled the dress out and shoved it into Alambiel's arms, "Here, put this on, and then meet me at the gates in thirty minutes."

I kissed her forehead, then left, pulling the bedroom door close behind me before she could finish asking, "Oreius, wait, where-" I heard her softly finish, "Where are we going?" I hid another grin as I left her chambers completely. _You will find out soon, my lady._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the General took the day off, it was not without its challenges.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**When the General Took the Day Off**

**Part Three**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I waited at the gates, taking care not to show that I was beginning to wonder if Alambiel had not gone back to sleep. It would be difficult to achieve my plan if she never came down. It was a little over thirty minutes since I left her when she finally appeared, stalking toward me in the pre-dawn gloom. I smothered the urge to smile when she reached me. Instead, I merely indicated for her to accompany me through the gates. The guards watched us discreetly, but wisely held their tongues, especially concerning the fact that Alambiel was not dressed in her normal training garb, as we passed them.

Alambiel was silent until we had passed through the gates. Then she murmured, "I can't believe you pulled me out of bed just so we could go train before a reasonable hour. Again. And, I noticed you did not bother to summon How or Peridanson, forgive me Delos, which merely adds to my disbelief." She glanced around before giving me a skeptical look. "And, just where are we going, Kentauri?"

"You will see." I left her side for a moment to fetch the weighty basket I had arranged to be waiting for us and then rejoined her, taking her hand in mine. "Come."

She huffed and, if I knew her at all, rolled her eyes at my answer. But, she didn't mutter under her breath as I guided her through the woods surrounding Cair Paravel. I hid a smirk, knowing my actions had intrigued her sense of curiosity. She would let me continue as long as she was curious about where we were going and why, which was good since we did not have the time it would take for me to coax her into cooperating if she decided to be stubborn.

"Is there a particular reason you have us heading up the northwestern hill?"

"Yes."

She waited for me to say more and then sighed when I refused to comply. "You're not going to tell me anything as to what this is about, are you?"

"No. You must wait and see." We reached the summit of the hill and emerged from the trees just in time. I set the basket down on a low rock then pulled Alambiel with me to stand at the edge. Even in the pre-dawn light, Cair Paravel and the Eastern Sea gleamed from our vantage point…excellent, we had come just in time. Before Alambiel could say a word, I turned her slightly so she was watching the sea as the first light of dawn touched the sea and then spread toward the land. Cair Paravel gleamed beneath the golden light while the sea seemed to be poured from liquid gold.

Alambiel didn't say a word but she squeezed my hand hard, which was more than enough to convey what she wanted to say. Smiling, I leaned down then breathed in her ear, "Worth rising early, my Lady?"

I grunted when she elbowed me in the ribs then she turned and pointed at me. "You, Kentauri, have a horrible habit of ruining the moment. You should fix that…and stop waking me up at three in the morn."

"I woke you at fourth hour. And, we are not done yet."

"Let me guess now that we watched the sunrise, it's time for training." She looked down at her dress, fingers plucking at the silver-embroidered light blue fabric of her skirts, and shook her head. "I actually like this dress. Why didn't you pick the horrid pink dress I've been trying to figure out a way to accidentally destroy maliciously? And, are we beginning training now?"

I took great pleasure in my answer. "No. No training or meetings or paperwork or anything that is tied to our duties, _any_ of our duties, for the whole day. Today is for us, Alambiel, and only us."

She stared up at me for a long moment and then she placed the back of her hand against my forehead. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "What are you doing?"

Alambiel reached up with her other hand, once again trying to place her hand against my forehead. "Hold still. I'm checking for the fever that you're obviously suffering from or maybe it was a head wound because I thought you just said that you weren't planning to do anything related to your duties today. Did you get hit in the head while on that six-week patrol and not tell me? Because you, Oreius, my love, must be suffering from a delusion of some sort if you intend to voluntarily take a break from your paperwork. Ooooh, maybe it was caused by an infected paper cut! Let me see your hands."

Frowning at the little minx, I pinned her arms to her side, ignoring her protest, as I shook my head. "I tell you that I have made it so we do not need to concern ourselves with our duties, that today is meant for us and your only reaction is to speculate that I am suffering from a delusion? Alambiel, cease your squirming because I do not have a fever, head wound, or an infected paper cut."

Alambiel studied me for another long moment then her blue eyes widened. "You're serious."

"Of course." Why did she think I would jest about such a thing?

She stepped away from me, looking over the Cair. I watched as Alambiel reached up to finger her earring. She laughed softly then spun back to face me. "You are completely serious. We are going to spend the day together with no duty-oriented interruptions?"

I nodded. "Yes, I planned for today to be ours and ours alone. Between my captains and lieutenants, the army can take care of itself for a day. And I arranged for five more of the Nymphs among my soldiers to act as the Queens' ladies to make up for your absence. Since the High King and his bride left for their honeymoon two days ago, my understanding is that their majesties are intent on preparing Queen Lucy for the return to the Seven Isles tomorrow. Unless some disaster should occur, I see no reason that we cannot take today to be together." Alambiel didn't respond right away. "Does this please you?"

She raised her head and I caught a glimpse of her bright smile before she jumped at me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" My arms came up around her as she kissed me then laughed again. "I can't believe you did this, Oreius." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she added, "And I do appreciate the fact that you think it takes five of your soldiers to take my place."

Lowering her back to the ground, I took a loose lock of white hair and gently tucked it behind her ear to nestle amongst her soft golden hair. "They could never fully take your place, my Alambiel, merely temporarily fill in." My fingers slid from her hair to cradle the side of her neck while my thumb rested at the corner of her jaw just before her ear. I eyed the silver and amethyst earring brushing against the back of my hand. "Alambiel, if you believed I was planning for an early training session, why would you wear this particular set of jewelry?"

My lady reached up to touch the matching silver and amethyst pendant resting against her skin and smiled. "I was planning to finally try the whole dress up and convince my potential opponent that I'm far too pretty to risk fighting tactic with the added bonus of wearing the jewelry you gave me at the beginning of our courtship. Supposedly it does work…although probably not the way I was planning to use it."

I chuckled. "You were probably planning something more painful than stolen kisses to be my penance for waking you early."

"Oh, you know me so well." I didn't let her finish, stealing a kiss. Alambiel smiled and granted me one more kiss before she stepped back. "So, what _are_ we going to do today?"

"Whatever you wish, sweet, but first, I believe you will appreciate breaking our morning fast."

"Good choice." Alambiel winked at me and I anticipated spending the rest of the day with her. It would not be boring that much I knew and planned on. And just perhaps I might ask… I pushed the thought away, unwilling to plan for that just yet, but I would pay attention to Alambiel's mood and if she seemed receptive, well, there might be the possibility that our courtship will transform into something more permanent before Alambiel leaves with Queen Lucy tomorrow.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! To propose or not to propose: THAT is Oreius' question. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When the General took the day off, it was not without its challenges.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**When the General Took the Day Off**

**Part Four**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"That wasn't what shocked them the most, you know."

"Oh no?" I couldn't quit subdue my chuckle as I met Alambiel's mischievous gaze. "Then what pray tell do you think was more shocking to the guests at the High King's wedding than our kiss?"

Alambiel leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "The fact that after we ended the kiss, we walked away from each other."

I laughed out loud. "You walked away from me, Minx. I could only follow your lead on the matter since you seemed to be plotting to devil the matchmakers again."

"Then you agree it caused more shock than that kiss."

I laughed again, shaking my head. The morning cool was fast being replaced by the heat of the day, but still we lingered at our breakfast picnic. "It did cause a stir as you well knew it would, my Milis Cantalach. And I-" I cut myself off as Alambiel abruptly pounced on me, shoving me over so my shoulders touched the ground. I could have braced for it or at least caught my balance before we toppled but I saw no reason to do so.

The laughter in her eyes and her bright smile were more than worth it. Alambiel braced her left arm against my chest as she leaned closer and whispered, "Your Irritable Sweet, am I? What say you now?"

I reached up, cradling the back of her head just below where her hair had been allowed to fall free of her chignon, and grinned. "I say-"

A nervous voice called, "General Oreius! General Oreius! Oh dear…"

Alambiel sighed as she sat up, shifting away from me. I frowned. I knew what she thought, what she expected me to do and I found I did not like it at all. The lady I courted should not expect me to abandon her on a day I promised to her. I was still frowning when I got to my feet and searched for whoever had interrupted us. A quiet voice sounded near my hooves. "General Oreius! Here, Sir!"

I narrowed my eyes at the Chipmunk. His small dark eyes gazed up at me with some apprehension before he ducked his head. "There's been an altercation between one of the Lone Islanders and a Black Dwarf, Sir. No weapons were involved, but I thought you would want to know of the situation as well as receive the formal report, which is being prepared."

"Cheermeek, is the situation being addressed?"

Cheermeek blinked then clasped his paws together. "Yes, General, Lieutenant Germaine is overseeing matters and a messenger was sent to fetch the King Edmund so he might mediate."

I nodded. "Germaine should be handle it then and if he feels he needs someone with higher authority, have him appeal to Captain Ardon. You are dismissed."

The Chipmunk didn't move at first. But then, he bowed his head. "Yes, General." After Cheermeek departed, I turned back to Alambiel only to find she was nowhere to be seen. The remains of our picnic had been cleaned up and the basket had been placed beneath the shade of the nearest tree. But, of my Alambiel, there was no sign.

Something bounced off my arm and I wheeled about just in time for a small object to bounce off my chest. What in the worlds… It was a small rock. I looked up and spotted movement a few trees down from where the picnic basket had been left. Alambiel stepped out of the shadows, the silver beading that outlined the silver vines and forget-me-nots embroidered across her light blue dress glinting in the sunlight along with her silver jewelry. Her expression was unreadable. "You don't have to stay, Oreius. I will not hold it against you if you return to the Cair."

I sighed. Oh yes, I had much to make amends for even now. "But, I would hold it against myself for I promised you this day and I fully intend to stay by your side."

Alambiel didn't respond for a very long moment then a smile crept across her face. "Wouldn't that require you catching me?"

"Alambiel?"

My unfinished question was answered by the minx's cheeky laugh as she whirled around, lifting her skirts somewhat, then called over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

Her laughter rang out as she vanished into the woods. I grinned as I waited just long enough to give her a true lead before I galloped after her. She was clever, slipping through narrow spaces between close-growing trees that forced me to take a longer path, and at times, it was only the flash of silver that told me where my lady was running. Still, it would not take me any longer to catch her than I allowed. Alambiel hopped over a fallen log then dashed into a narrow crevice that came out in a wide grassy area that ran alongside the river.

Grinning, I galloped in a wide path around the rocks. I would catch the mischievous mare when she emerged from the crevice. Slowing as I approached the grassy stretch, I waited in the shadowed recess beneath a large oak and watched. She came in a flash of silver and blue, still laughing softly. Her skirts were still gathered just below her knees and I could see her knife sheath attached to her right leg as well as the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Alambiel's steps slowed as she pushed back the white and blonde strands that had worked their way loose to fall across her face. I tensed, waiting for the right moment, as she scanned the area. Now.

I charged. Catching her about the waist, I startled a shriek out of the minx. Then she laughed as I caught her up in my arms and stopped. Touching my forehead to hers, I muttered, "I _should_ toss you in the river for being such a cheeky little minx."

Alambiel wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ah, but you won't this time."

"No?"

"No. Because I think that…we have company…again."

I didn't bother to hide my scowl as I set Alambiel back on her feet. She needn't have giggled about it. Turning, I crossed my arms when I saw who it was. Remus and Romulus Greyback. The Wolves howled then barreled toward us. Remus went straight to Alambiel, but for some reason Romulus placed himself between us and glared at me.

The Wolf pups shifted until there was more of a distance between myself and Alambiel with the Greyback brothers watching me with suspicion. Flicking my tail in irritation, I scowled at them. "What is the meaning of this, Masters Greyback? Are you not supposed to be guarding the Just?"

"We were," Remus shouted, "but now we have to protect the Princess Royal."

Alambiel tapped him on the forehead, making him look up at her. "Why?"

"Because you screamed and that means you didn't want the General near you, so we're not going to let him near you. King Edmund's coming too."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. It had never crossed my mind that the Just's very green Wolf pups would attempt to guard Alambiel from me. "That is unnecessary."

Romulus' yellow gaze remained fixed upon me. "King Edmund decides."

It was rather fortuitous for the Greybacks that King Edmund rode up on Philip. "What's going on here? Romulus, Remus, what did you do?"

The Wolves raised their heads with identical quizzical expressions before the elder remembered he hadn't been released from his self-imposed task of guarding me. The Wolf's yellow gaze was steady as he growled, "We're protecting the Princess Royal."

"From who?" King Edmund looked from me to Alambiel then groaned while Philip snorted (that Horse was quite unimpressed with the Wolves and at the moment I did not blame him in the least). "Romulus! You do not interfere with the General and the Princess Royal. If they ever got into a real fight, she would win. And how many times do I have to tell you that randomly attempting to protect the women in the army from their own husbands or suitors is going to get you both in a lot of trouble?" He pointed at the Wolves who cringed. "Apologize for crashing in and then you two come on. We only have an hour before it will be time for court and remember, don't-"

"Growl at the diplomats even if they do smell strange or make our noses itch," the Wolves finished in unison. They looked at each other and then bowed their heads, nearly slinking on their bellies as they crept from in between Alambiel and myself. "Our apologies, General. Your Highness."

I watched them crawl back to King Edmund's side then fixed the four of them with a stern glare. "Sir How, it would be most beneficial for you if neither you nor your companions breathed so much as a word of this unfortunate encounter to anyone. For should I hear even one mention of it among the Cair's gossip, you will spend tomorrow and all of this week next becoming very, very well-acquainted with the points of the compass."

My dark colt swallowed then glared at the Wolves. "Yes, Oreius. I assure you _no one_ will say anything. Enjoy the rest of your holiday. Come on, Philip. Remus, Romulus, see if you can track that deer from earlier."

After they disappeared from sight, I turned back to Alambiel whose arms were crossed, her hands partially veiled by the draped sleeves reaching just past her elbows. I spread my hands, shaking my head, half-wondering if I should apologize for yet another interruption. Alambiel arched an eyebrow then her lips twitched. The minx threw her head back and laughed.

It was tempting to laugh with her, but I did not. I had less success hiding my own smile. Alambiel shrugged then held her hand out to me. "They meant well."

"They are menaces and still lacking in training," I grumbled as I took her hand in mine.

"It can be fixed. And I think they're cute, absolute pains in the neck sometimes, but very cute." Alambiel moved closer, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Besides, I think a walk along the river is quite nice, don't you?"

"If that is what you wish, sweet." Raising our entwined fingers, I kissed the back of her hand.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Eventually, I did have to go back for our basket, which I promptly traded at the prearranged location for a different basket. Making my way back to where I had left Alambiel, I feared for a moment that she had wandered off again. Then I heard a giggle coming from the branches above my head. Looking up, I met Alambiel's twinkling blue gaze. "Miss me, Kentauri?"

"Of course. But, please try to come down without falling and breaking your neck."

She laughed. "I have yet to do so and if you get any more dire in your assessments of situations, people are going to mistake you for a Marsh-Wiggle." She leapt to the ground as gracefully as any Nymph and shot me a cheeky grin. "Not to mention, I always land on my feet."

"No you do not. You land on your back, knocking the wind from your lungs, not to mention stunning yourself and risking a concussion far more than you land on your feet." I purposefully huffed in annoyance after I finished my recitation.

Alambiel stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't be such a spoilsport and you are also exaggerating. Now, what's in the basket?"

"Food for later." I took her hand as we resumed walking.

The heat of midday caused us to seek some relief in a shady area by one of the smaller streams. Alambiel stuck her feet in the water and splashed at me as I crossed the stream to ensure there was a very small chance of our being interrupted. I smirked and slapped the water, sending droplets cascading over her. "Behave yourself, Minx, or I _will_ pull you in."

She laughed. "No you won't because then I will blame you when Tuulea asks me how this dress was ruined and you, my dear Kentauri, shall have to answer to _her_."

"An effective threat, my lady." I bowed, grinning slightly. "I concede the matter." Once I finished checking the area to my satisfaction, I rejoined Alambiel. After plucking a sprig of forget-me-nots from among the fresh blooms alongside the embankment, I tucked the flowers behind Alambiel's ear then tilted her chin up. "Never forget I love you, sweetheart."

Alambiel's lips curved into a smile as she murmured, "Never. I promise." I kissed her.

As soon as we broke the kiss, I knew we were being watched. I waited, but no one approached us. Scanning the forest around us, I saw nothing and then the sense of being watched faded. It was odd, but I was grateful that whoever had stumbled upon us had enough courtesy to respect our privacy. Alambiel shifted away from me and then sprawled on her back in the midst of the wildflowers. I watched her for a moment then shifted so I could lean back against the tree near her head. Her eyes were closed but then she spoke, "Don't let the matchmakers talk you into things while I'm gone."

Reaching down, I stroked her silky hair. "You think I would allow them to do so?"

"Hmm, I think I'm just saying be on your guard. Tuulea keeps trying to pin me down on some sort of wedding plan and a date. I think if Alithia weren't so easy to distract with talk about her foal, she'd be ganging up on me too. Well, more than she is already." She opened one eye and smiled. "Are you quite certain, a chara, that you will be safe while I'm away?"

Playing along, I heaved a sigh. "I shall do my best, love. But, perhaps you should plan to hurry through the meeting in the Seven Isles so you might return all the sooner and give me some much needed aid."

Laughing, Alambiel sat up then turned around to face me. "I will write if I'm delayed. And, if I'm feeling generous, I will write even if I'm not delayed."

"You are indeed the most generous among women," I said.

We lingered in the woods until nightfall, speaking of nothing in particular and merely enjoying our time together. As the first stars rose, we returned to the hill overlooking Cair Paravel and the sea. I wrapped my arms around Alambiel, pulling her back against my chest. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Chéadsearc."

Sliding her hand up my arm, Alambiel tilted her head back and smiled. "Thank _you_. I know it was hard for you to take an unexpected day off and I shall cherish the memory, especially while I'm stuck in a new boat from Murphy's harbor."

"Not thrice-cursed?"

"The Splendor Hyaline is thrice-cursed. I haven't decided what the Morning Dove is yet." She turned to face me. Her fingers slid from my shoulder across my chest to rest above my heart. "Tell me, Oreius, what do the stars say about this coming journey?"

I watched the stars for a long moment then covered her hand with my own as I met her upturned gaze. "They say that though we shall be separated for a time, our hearts will always rest safe in each other's hands."

"Oh, I like that," she paused then continued with a grin. "It sounds like something you say right before the last kiss of the day."

"As my lady commands," I rumbled. We kissed once more beneath the stars before I escorted her back to the Cair. This was a good day, even though I never found the right moment to ask Alambiel to be mine.

_Finis_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this is what happens when Oreius takes a day off and nothing too disastrous (or at least nothing deadly) finds them. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
